Main quest
In Remains, quests usually require finding a unique item and bringing it to questgiver (a.k.a. fetchquest), or killing specyfic NPCs. This quest, however, spans throught the whole game and consists of many subquests, each one adding something to the story. It's still linear (you can't make any choices), but it's much more interesting than just finding some random items and getting paid for them. The main quests guide you through the game and lead to the big finale of the storyline. As the main quest advances, new locations are introduced. Quests that are part of main quest are marked with a golden star in the quest menu (side quests do not have such a star). Warning: This page contains heavy spoilers, and should not be read unless you're ok with having the storyline spoiled. Subquests Listed in order of happening. The exit You found yourself in abandoned auxiliary tunnels, all alone and without any equipment, and the most important - you have no clue how you ended up here. Find your way back to surface, and in the meantime try to scout this place for some useful and valuable stuff. # Get to the exit to surface The very first quest in game, taking place in Technical tunnels, where you learn basics of movement, combat, and other game mechanics. Contact locals Peaceful settlements should exist somewhere in the Equestrian Wasteland. They can be base camps for further operations. Find such a settlement and meet local ponies. # Reach the nearest settlement # Gather information Quest takes place after leaving Technical tunnels, on Surface map. Chasing the rainbow Somewhere in the vicinity of your landing point there must be a ManeTec factory or at least what is left of it. Your main goal is the central maneframe, its disks must contain the information that we require. Just connect your PipBuck, everything else will be done by the programs installed on it. So far this is all the information I can share with you. Attention! Do not try to take off your PipBuck! The success of the mission depends on it, and so does your life. # Find out the location of the MainTec factory # Find and study maps of the factory # Get the security key # Enter the department of special research # Connect your PipBuck to the central maneframe First you have to ask around "Prancing pony" about the location of Factory. Then after completing three levels of Factory, you're given the option to enter Department of Special Research, where you find the maneframe. The Quantum Cogitator Your main task now is to get hold of the Quantum Cogitator. It is an extremely powerful yet very compact processor capable of supporting artificial intelligence of the highest class. The only place where it can be obtained, according to our information, is Stable 88, known for its developments in the field of computers and robots with advanced AI. The entrance to Stable is somewhere in the town of Falls Springs. # Ask Daiquiri about the location of Falls Springs # Enter the Stable 88 # Find the Quantum Cogitator # Report to the Mentor about your success Quest spanning through 3 or 4 locations. First ask Daiquiri for the location of Falls Springs. From there you can either take a direct route, or go through another location, Sewers. Then you enter Stable 88, complete three levels, and then, finally, are given an option to enter Stable Core, where the Quantum Cogitator can be found. Meeting Send the Quantum Cogitator to our trusted person through this sprite-bot. The meeting place is Hankey Garages # Come to the meeting place # Give the Quantum Cogitator to the sprite-bot # Inspect the remains of the sprite-bot You were instructed by Mentor to bring the Quantum Cogitator to Hankey Garages and give it to a special sprite-bot (with some internal parts removed, so you can place Cogitator inside). Unfortunately, the meeting is disturbed by two Steel Rangers, who break the sprite bot and try to kill you. Chosen-24 A few months earlier, the "Chosen-24" was entrusted with the same mission as you. But the signal from her PipBuck was lost seventy-two days ago. Your task is to find "Chosen-24" and find out the reasons why the contact with her is lost. Then proceed according to circumstances. # Obtain any information about the "Chosen-24" # Explore the camp in the Sewers # Save "Chosen-24" from slavers # Find "Chosen-24" While exploring Sewers, you come across an abandoned camp, where "Chosen-24" used to stay. You learn the identity of this mysterious "Chosen" - Velvet Remedy. In her journal, you read about her research on ghouls. Later you find her in Covertsign. Alicorn Amulet .]] The new main task is to get the Alicorn Amulet, which is hidden somewhere in the ruins of Manehattan # Ask Daiquiri about the road to Manehattan # Rise to the roof of one of the still standing skyscrapers and look around # Get to the entrance to the M.A.S. tower # Meet the leader of alicorns # Find the Alicorn Amulet Second stage of this quest is completed by finishing first level of Manehattan ruins - in the EXIT room you scout nearby skyscrapers and find the M.A.S. tower. At the EXIT room of second level you can go to M.A.S. tower, where you fight Blood Moon. She drops the amulet and Moonblade. Though the Amulet tries to make Littlepip put it on, she senses it might be dangerous and doesn't do it. The amulet still has some effects, just by being close - it increases the effectiveness of offensive spells and lowers magic consumption. The Black Book The new main task is to get the Black Book, an artifact of zebra necromancers. The last known location of the Book is the main office of the Ministry of Image, Canterlot # Speak to Calamity about Canterlot # Travel to Canterlot # Locate the Black Book # Get the Black Book In order to get the Book, you must defeat the boss of Ministry of Image, Mchavi. Note: Black Book appears in Fallout: Equestria, and is found by Littlepip in Ministry of Image (although it's not guarded by a zebra necromancer)https://falloutequestria.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Book. Steel Rangers It seems that the Elder of the local Steel Rangers division conspires with zebras of the Legion and plans an attack on Stable Pi! You must take measures at once # Talk to Steelhooves in his camp # Find out about the new armor from Oak Stalwart (more) # Enter the base of the Steel Rangers # Eliminate Elder Coldsight # Report to Steelhooves # Warn citizens of "Prancing pony" about the danger # Talk to Oak Stalwart # Warn citizens of Covertsign about the danger Way back Home Now that all the required components have been collected, you need to find a way to return home, to Stable Pi # Attempt contacting the Mentor through the communication unit # Find some other way # Deal with the Enclave threat # Talk to Velvet and Watcher # Ask Watcher about the way home # Return to Stable Pi This quest is done alongside several other main quests, nearing it's end once Shadow of the Enclave is complete. Once you've returned to Stable Pi, you find out that Mentor isn't willing to use the "Sun" and "Rainbow" projects to help your friends. Aiding the "Prancing Pony" A serious talk requires serious arguments, like a couple of large caliber guns. Measures should be taken to ensure that the "Prancing Pony" camp is able to defend itself against the Steel Rangers # Talk with Oak about the mission # Find and explore the Mane-Tech gun workshop # Tell Oak what you found To defend the "Prancing Pony" camp against attack from Steel Rangers, you're asked to explore and secure the Gun Workshop located within the Factory. The Gun Workshop includes new dangers such as the electric fence and magic turrets. Aiding Covertsign Covertsign has nothing to help them withstand the Legion's might. Askari decided to gather a community council for discussing the situation and finding a solution # Wait for the community council to gather # Visit the community council # Ask Steelhooves about the location of the regional Legion headquarters # Infiltrate the regional Legion headquarters # Get rid of the centurion # Find secret documents # Tell Askari about your success # Check on Velvet After discussing what to do against the oncoming threats, you decide to infiltrate the headquarters of the Legion and eliminate their commander, to disrupt their forces. Once this is done, you're told that a sprite bot came into Covertsign and is talking with Velvet. Shadow of the Enclave Find out what the Pegasus Enclave forgot on the surface, what are its goals and what its presence means for all of us # Visit the Enclave base and try to negotiate # Reach the command center # Interrogate the base commander You're tasked with finding out what the Enclave wants, and how to peacefully resolve the situation. However the Enclave attack, forcing you to defend yourself as you search for the base commander. Unfortunately, the attack on the base didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Enclave forces, and an invasion is approaching. The storm is coming The Mentor refused to participate in some random wars on the surface. But you can't just leave your new friends in danger while hiding in a safe stable. You have to go back to the Wasteland # Tell Velvet about the latest events # Meet Steelhooves at the water treatment plant # Infiltrate the Fort Rocks # Power off artillery guns # Talk to Steelhooves After visiting Stable Pi and Mentor, you return to the wasteland where you find out that the "Prancing Pony" and Covertsign have united forces with Steelhooves' rangers. To deal with the Enclave, you must make sure that any other threats are not going to appear, so a plan to infiltrate the Steel Ranger occupied fortress Fort Rocks is made. However, after the mission the Enclave has decided to start the invasion, and Stable Pi is it's main target. The last battle The Enclave is attacking your home, Stable Pi. Protect it at all costs! # Return to Stable Pi and find Mentor # Get the "Alicorn Armor" # Stop the invasion # Destroy Thunderhead # Survive You must fight off the Enclave forces that have entered Stable Pi and find Mentor. Unfortunately, he was fatally wounded, but tells you to wear the Alicorn Armor to defend the stable. You beat back the invasion, but then have to face the flying fortress, the Thunderhead. Ending (Not a quest) After destroying the Thunderhead and celebrating the victory over the Enclave, you attend Mentor's funeral, and ponder over how things could've been avoided or changed if you did things differently. You get an opportunity to talk to everyone who attended, getting a bit more insight into various things. After leaving the funeral, you get one of 2 different endings. If your reputation is below 70 (Close friend or lower) you'll learn that the alliance soon disbanded, allowing Enclave to make a comeback. The different factions suffer in various ways because of this. If your reputation is 70 or above (Inspiring example) you'll learn that the different factions held together during Enclave's comeback, causing a civil war throughout the pegasi due to the Great Pegasi Enclave leadership being discredited. The factions are happier now that Enclave is gone, and continue to band together against the wasteland. A third ending can occur if you die while wearing the Alicorn Armor. Due to the Thunderhead still remaining, the allied forces below are quickly wiped out. The Enclave then proceed to wipe out any sign of civilization within several hundred miles, anything surviving being quickly torn apart by the wasteland's dangers. Trivia * Before version 0.7, there was no "main quest". Only side quests were available. Locations were always unlocked by beating a boss, but there was no logical connection between them. Introduction of main quest resulted in a much more understandable game progress, as well as a story justifying Littlepip's doings. References Category:Quests